Fate
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: "Aku mau putus, 'Suke. Gomen," Naruto berkata sambil menunduk. Sedangkan Sasuke , ia tampak membelalakan matanya, terkejut. Ia masih sangat mencintai Naruto. Setahun setelah pernikan Naruto an Itachi mereka kembali ke Jepang apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Holla minna~...^^

Fujo balik lagi dengan fic abal nan gaje Fujo, yang pastinya masih sangat membutuhkan banyak saran dan kritik dari para senpai dan kawan-kawan semua~

Jadi, jangan bosen RnR yua...

BALESAN RIPIU YANG GAK LOGIN DI "MACET!"

NhiaChayang : Fujo belum bisa nulis lemon beneran! Gomen~... btw, makasih dah ripiu^^

Hikari : Siap laksanakan kapten!*hormat* Fujo bakal baca ulang fic-fic para senpai yang lain!*ngelirik tumpukan prinan fic sasunaru dikolong tempat tidur* makasih da ripiu^^

Miichan echizen : Makasih da ripiu, moga fic fujo ba=isa meng hibur Miichan lagi ya ^^

Naomi misaki : Makasih da ripiu ^^ baca lagi yah!

Jill: Makasih da ripiu^^ fujo bikin lagi ne RnR lagi yah!

Sebelumnya Fujo minta maaf kalau tema fic fujo mirip sama fic-fic yang udah ada di FFn. Fujo gak bermaksud plagiat, hanya saja inspirasi ini muncul saat membaca salah satu fic yang telah ada di FFn.

Enjoy...

Anggap aja hubungan BL sudah diterima di Jepang ya!

**WARNING: Sho-ai, OOC, AU,EYD yang ancur, Gaje, Abal, Typo**

**Don't like,Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: capek nulisnya!selamanya Naruto tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto!**

**-Fate-**

**Chapter 1**

Aura kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di sebuah gedung yang disewakan untuk acara perpisahan kelas dua belas Konoha High School (KHS). Para remaja itu merasa bahagia bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus. KHS memang salah satu sekolah bertaraf internasional di Tokyo sudah pasti murid-muridnya dilatih habis-habisan agar bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus dengan jerih payah mereka sendiri. Bukan karena contekan ataupun karena kekuasaan orang tua mereka. Para murid KHS memang anak-anak para pengusaha ataupun anak mentri di Jepang. Tapi uang tak berpengaru di KHS.

Namun aura kebagiaan tak terlihat diwajah seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam yang terduduk lesu didalam salah satu kabin ditoilet. Aura mendung terlihat jelas dari mata indahnya. Jika kau perhatikan lebih jelas akanterlihat airmata yang siap dikeluarkan kapan saja. Dan penyebabnya adalah seorang pemuda hiperaktif yang selama ini menjadi rival sekaligus kekasihnya selama bersekolah di KHS.

-FLASBACK:ON-

"Hai Dobe, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meng-sms ku untuk datang ke sini sih?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berada di salah satu ruangan kosong didalam gedung bersama pemuda lainnya yang berkulit tan, berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit bernama Naruto yang barusan dipanggil 'Dobe' tadi.

" A-ada yang mau ku bicarakan, 'Suke," ucap si pirang gugup.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"U-um.. Sebenarnya aku..aku..." Naruto masih gugup. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"A-aku..."Naruto menelan ludah.

"Aku maun putus, 'Suke. Gomen," Naruto berkata sambil menunduk. Ia takberani menatap Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke , ia tampak membelalakan matanya, terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya datar, kontras dengan hatinya yang bergemuruh memprotes keras tak rela. Bagaimana pun ia masih mencintai .

"Itu sebenarnya aku..." Naruto masih belum berani memandang Sasuke.

"..."

"Aku dijodohkan oleh ayahku. Anak patner bisnisnya,"

"..."

"Maafkan aku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya," Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

-FLASHBACK:OFF-

**xxxTime skip, Seminggu kemudianxxx**

"Hai Otouto..." Pria berambut hitam panjang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Itachi menyapa adiknya yang sedang tdur-tiduran diranjangnya sore itu.

"Aniki, kapan kau datang?" Wajah Sasuke tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun meski sudah tak bertemu sang kakak selama hampir tiga tahun karena Itachi harus menjalankan anak perusahaan mlik keluarganya di London.

"Baru saja," Itachi duduk di tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke bangun dari acara malas-malasannya dan duduk disamping kakaknya.

"Masih ingat punya keluarga? Kupikir, kau menggap kami sudah mati," Kata Sasuke sinis.

"Salahkan Tou-san yang memberi banyak pekerjaan untukku. Yang bahkan tak bisa pulang saat natal dan tahun baru tiga tahun ini," Itachi berujar sambil mengelus kepala adik kesayangnnya.

"Lagipula aku ada urusan disini," Lanjut Itachi.

"Ck, sudah kuduga. Dasar workholic."

"Ha...ha...ha... bukan urusan pekerjaan kok. Tapi urusan pernikahan."

"Hn?"

"Aku akan menikah, otouto," itachi berucap dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut diawal, tapi sedetik kemudian senyum lembut terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Selamat Kalau begitu,Aniki. Siapa orang yang beruntung itu? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki. Anak sahabat Tou-san. Dia anak yang manis sekali. Aku langsung jatuh cinta saat melihatnya," Siburat merah tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jadi kakakku ini terkena sindrom love at first sight?" Ledek Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Begitulah hahahaha"

"Aku jadi penasaran. Seperti apa orang yang berhasil mencairkan hati es mu itu."

"Besok malam kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Karena besok malam aku akan bertunangan dengannya."

"Secepat itu?"

"Ya, karena aku harus segera kembali ke London. Pernikahanku pun sebulan lagi. Semua sudah diatur Tou-san dan Kaa-san."

"Tak sabaran sekali,'' Sasuke berkata meremehkan.

"Aku tak mau membuat dia terlalu lama nenunggu. Bisa gawat kalau dia diambil orang lainkan."

"Hn."

Percakapan antar saudara itu pun terus berlanjut sampai sang ibu meneriakkan makan malam telah siap.

**xxxTime skip, Besok malamxxx**

Acara dirumah keluarga Uchiha cukup meriah, meskipun para tamu undangan yang datang hanya anggota keluarga besar kedua pihak yang akan bertunangan dan beberapa kolega ayahnya.

Itachi tampak gagah dengan kemeja biru dan jas hitamnya. Ia tampak bahagia . Sasuke ikut senang melihatnya.

Uchiha Fugaku berdiri di tengah ruangan keluarga memberi beberapa katasambutan pada para tamu undangan.

"Para undangan yang terhormat, terimakasih telah datang keacara sederhana ini. Saya selaku ayah dari Itachi merasa amat bahagia karena anak sulung kami akhirnya memutuskan masa lajangnya dan pada malam yang indah ini akan bertunangan dengan seseorang yang menjadi akan memperkenalkan pemuda yang akan bertunangan dengan Itachi. Namikaze Maruto!"

Mata Sasuke mebulat sempurna.

**TBC**

**AN:** Gimana? gimana?

Fic multi chapter pertama Fujo?

Apa perlu dilanjut? Atau berentiin aja?

Awalnya Fujo mau bikin pair SasuxFemNaru. Tapi kata temen-temen fujo di FB jadiin SasuNaru aja. Yasutra fujo rombak ceritanya deh.

Mungkin lanjutannya(kalau ada yang setuju untuk di lanjut) bakal lama coz fujo mau ulum jadi gak boleh sering-sering kewarnet!

Saran dan kritik yang membangun masih Fujo tunggu dengan penuh harap. Untuk flamer silahkan aja, tapi dengan alasan yang jelas dan **jangan menghina pair kesayangn Fujo!**

Ayo ripiu biar Fujo semangat ngetiknya!

**Ripiu please...**


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya bisa nulis juga! Chapter ini udah fujo bikin setelah ngetik yang pertama, tapi karena kayaknya masih ada yang ngeganjel-?- jadi fujo tahan dulu dan fic in juga udah beberapa kali dirombak tapi tetep aja ancur T^T .

kalau masih mau baca fic aneh yang ceritanya sangat dipaksakan ini ya silahkan.

Balesan review yang gak login ada di paling akhir!

inspirasi fic ini dari fic Straight karya Argi Kartika 'KoNan' judulnya 'Ecstasy'.

Anggap aja BL udah diterima dijepang dan dunia!

**WARNING: Sho-ai, OOC,AU,Gaje,Garing,Typo super banyak, Alur kecepetan dan kawan-kawan**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Selamanya punya Masashi Khisimoto!**

**Ecstasy punya Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**

**Pair: ItaNaru, SasuNaru**

**XXX**

**-Fate-**

**Chapter 2**

Sontak Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, Melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Yah, meskipun sekarang status mereka sekarang 'mantan kekasih'. Naruto menggunakan kemeja orange dengan jas berwarna putih bersanding dengan Itachi yang menggunakan kemeja biru dan jas hitam. Tampak serasi. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampan Itachi. Tanpa mengetahui perasaan adiknya yang kini hancur berkeping-keping. Rasa sakit menyebar dalam hati Sasuke membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernapas. Melihat kakaknya yang paling ia sanyangi berdampingan dengan orang yang paling dicintainya.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa jadi begini. Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa Itachi?

Sasuke tak lagi memfokuskan perhatiannya kedepan. Dimana Itachi sedang menyematkan cincin emas putih tanpa mata ke jari manis Naruto dan sebaliknya. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dunianya sibuk mengutuki Naruto, Mengutuki Itachi, mengutuk keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto yang mengadakan perjodohan ini, mengutuki tuhan yang memberi takdir seperti ini, mengutuki para undangan yang seakan sedang menertawakannya, mengutuki apapun yang bisa dikutuki.

Dia sakit hati pada Naruto yang meninggalkan dirinya demi kakaknya.

'Apa maksud Naruto mempermainkan aku seperti ini, Naruto sialan!'

Pandangan Sasuke tak fokus, ia tak menyadari Itachi dan Naruto berjalan kearahnya sampai..

PLOK!

Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan. Menyadarkan Sasuke untuk kembali kedunia nyata.

"Hai Otouto, kenalkan ini Naruto. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan?" Senyum itachi belum juga hilang dari bibir tipis Itachi. Sepertinya ia begitu bahagia bahagia bertunangan dengan Naruto. Dan ini membuat Perasaan Sasuke semakin sakit. Karena tahu, ia tak mungkin tega merebut Naruto dari Itachi.

Naruto memandang takut-takut kearah Sasuke. Ia merasa sedih dan amat sangat merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena Itachi yang memaksanya menyapa Sasuke ,ia mungkin lebih memilih menghindari pemuda itu. Meskipun memang banyak sekali yang harus di jelaskan kepada Sasuke. Namun ia sendiri bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Ia tak tahu apa-apa soal perjodohan ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu laki-laki yang yang menjadi suaminya adalah Itachi, Kakak Sasuke. Selama pacaran dengan Sasuke, Naruto memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Hanya tahu dari foto dan cerita Sasuke saja. Perjodohan ini semuanya diatur keluarganya yang sering bolak-balik keluar negeri. Yang ia tahu, ia akan di jodohkan dengan pathner bis-

Lamunan Naruto terpotong saat mendengar suara dingin nan sinis keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ku pikir siapa, ternyata si Dobe"

"Dobe? " itachi menaikan alisnya tak mengerti dengan panggilan adiknya pada tunangannya.

"Kau tak seharusnya bersamanya," setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggal Itachi yang memanggil-manggil namanya dan Narutu yang trtunduk sedih. Dalam hatinya ia pun merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yanga dirasakan Sasuke.

**XXX**

Minggu yang cerah, suhu terasa hangat karena sudah memasuki musim semi. Sasuke minggu tenangnya dengan bersantai didepan televisi yang sebenarnya kurang di sukainya, tapi karena tidak ada hal lain yang dapat dilakukannya dan tak ada buku baru yang bisa dibacanya jadi ia menonton televisi dengan sesekali myuput jus tomatnya. Ibunya sedang berbelanja ke supermarket ditemani ayahnya, kakaknya ada didalam kamarnya entah sedang melakukan apa.

Ketika akan mengganti chanel televisi, telinganya mendengar sura bel rumahnya ditekan seseorang.

TING-TONG... TING-TONG...

"Sebentar," dengan malas ia beranjak dari duduknya melangkah perlahan ke pintu depan. Matanya membelalak terkejut meski tak terlihat ia masih memasang wajah stoic khas uchihanya.

"Naruto.."

Seketika tubuh Naruto langsung kaku melihat pemuda yang membukakannya pintu.

Ini memang pertama kali Naruto datang kerumah Sasuke,dan bukan pertama kali pula Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya untuk Naruto, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Sa-Sasuke..." ucapnya kelu.

Onyx dan sapphire bertemu.

Onyx yang biasanya terlihat bercahaya dan hangat ketika bertatapan dengannya kini terlihat kelam, sangat kelam dan dingin menusuk. Seakan menarik Naruto ke dala kegelapan malam yang abadi.

"Apa mau mu?" Sasuke nenatap sinis Naruto menaha gejolak yang entah yang ...Entahlah. ia sendiri pun tak mengerti rasa sakit, pedih, sedih, marah, kesal,dan rindu berbaur menjadi satu saat menatap langit dimata pujaan hatinya.

"A-anu...A-aku..." bibir Naruto masih terasa berat untuk berucap apalagi jika ditatap dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin. Hatinya sakit menatap mata itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Akh, kau sudah datang Naru-chan," kata-kata riang Itachi menyela pecakapan kecil antar mantan kekasih itu.

Sasuke melirik kakaknya yang tampak sudah siap bepergian dengan kemeja ungu kebiruan berlengan panjang yang di gulung sampai siku dengan celana satin hitam. Mata Sasuke beralih ke Naruto di lihatnya pemuda itu mengenakan kaos putih dengan kemeja orange yang tidak di kancing dengan celana jeans biru navi.

"Kalian akan kencan," itu lebih seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Begitulah," kegembiraan tampak diwajah mulus Itachi.

"Kami akan memebeli beberapa barang untuk pernikahan kami," tambahnya.

"Hn,"

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke," Itachi berjalan keluar pintu rumahnya menuju porche hitam kesayangannya sambil menggandeng Naruto. Diam-diam Naruto melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Wajah Sasuke tetap datar tapi Naruto tahu di dalam sana hati menahan rasa sakit yang temat sangat seperti yang dia rasakan.'maaf Sasuke.'

**XXX**

Hari-hari berjalan cepat berlalu bagi Sasuke. Hari pernikahan kakaknya semakin dekat. Ia ingi sekali memohon pada orang tua dan kakaknya agar membatalkan perjodohan ini. Atau kalau bisa pasangannya di ganti menjadi dirinya dan Naruto . kalau saja Itachi tak mencintai Naruto, mungkin ia akan beanar-benar melakukan hal itu. Tapi tidak, Itachi mencintai Naruto. Dan ia tak tega menyakiti kakaknya satu-satunya. Wajah Itachi yang berbinar-binar saat bersama Naruto yang sibuk mengurus pernikahan mereka. Tapi ia juga tak rela melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama laki-laki lain.

Tiap kali Naruto datang kerumahnya atas undangan Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Sasuke selalu menghindarinya dengan berbagai alasan. Orang tua Sasuke mencoba memahaminya. Sasuke sibuk mengurus semua keperluannya untuk masuk ke universitas Todai ( Tokyo Daigaku). Universitas elit di Tokyo atau mungkin di jepang? saja alasan itu bohong dan itachi sepertinya menyadarinya. Pernah satu kali Itachi memaksa Sasuke ngobrol dengan Naruto namun Sasuke bersikeras tak mau, membuat itachi penasaran. Ditanyakannya alasan Sasuke, kenapa tak mau bicara dengan Naruto.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya, Sasuke mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah 'Rivalnya' saat di KHS dulu dan ia tak suka dengan anak berisik itu. Dan secara terus terang ai mengataka kalu ia tak setuju dengan pernikahan Itachi dan Naruto. Itachi hanya menaggapinya dengan senyum maklum. Dan berkata kalau Sasuke belum mengenal Naruto. Tentu saja kita tahu kalau kata-kata itachi itu tidak benar.

**xxxTime skip, Hari pernikahanxxx**

"...Anda dapat mencium pasangan anda"

Terdengar suara pastur gereja tempat berlangsungnya acara pernikahan Itachi dan Naruto. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tepuk tangan meriah dari para undangan yang hadir. Sasuke tak memperhatikan acara itu karena sejak duduk dibangku gereja yang paliing belakang ini ia langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Kalau bukan karena Itachi yang memohon-mohon padanya agar datang ke acara penikahan ini , ia tak mungkin ada disini. Ia tak bisa melihat tampang kakanya yang memelas begitu saat memintanya datang.

Begitu acara dalam gereja selesai ia langsung pergi meninggalkan gereja. Ia tak sanggup melihat lebih jauh lagi. Beitu pula dengan respsi penikahan yang adakan di salah satu hoterl berbintang lima yang disewa Itachi, Sasuke lebih memilih berdiam diri dalam kamarnya .

**XXX**

Setelah pesta pernikahan yang melelahkan. Itachi dan Naruto akan melakukan malam pertama mereka disalh satu kamar di hotel yang disewa itachi. Dan kemudian besok siang mereka akan terbang ke London. Acara bulan madu mereka dilakukan disana. Selama seminggu penuh mereka kan belibur mengelilingi Eropa.

Dan Sasuke?

Dia akan menjalani kehidupannya yang baru sebagai mahasiswa dan tentu, tanpa Naruto.

**TBC**

**AN: **Pendek? Fujo tau.

Alur kecepetan? Emang bener! Fujo gak bisa bikin fic panjang!TT^TT

Mungkin chapter berikutnya langsung ke beberapa tahun kemudian.

**Balesan review yang gak login:**

Jill: Tentu saja Sasuke akan bersama dengan Naruto! Fujo ini pecinta Sasunaru! Cuma si Sasuke di siksa dulu, siapa suruh gak pulang-pulang bikin Naruto menderita. Thanks reviewnya^^

ShiMizu: Kenapa gak bikin aja? Fujo juga pengen baca fic bikinan mizu!biar pun ceritanya mirip, tapikan pasti ada yang beda. Ayo gabung jadi author FFn, biar tambah rame! Thanks reviewnya^^

NhiaChayang: Gapapa kok, fujo juga sering baca lewat hape. Kayaknya fujo gak bakat bikin cerita panjang-panjang jadinya malah gak nyambung! Thanks da review^^

Sweet's Srawberry: Hehehe sekali-kali si Teme harus di bikin menderita!*disuasno'o* Fb fujo? Sama aja kok ''

Buat yang udah review tapi belum fujo bales bilang ya! Lewat Pm atau Review!

Saran dan kritik yang membangun masih Fujo tunggu dengan penuh harap. Untuk flamer silahkan aja, tapi dengan alasan yang jelas dan **jangan menghina pair kesayangn Fujo!**

Ayo ripiu biar Fujo semangat ngetiknya!

**Ripiu please...**


	3. Chapter 3

Fujo bener-bener kaget banget waktu ada yang nagih ini fic setelah sekian lama. Ga nyangka masih ada yang inget n nunggu lanjutan fic ini -.-a

Padahal Fujo uda mengganggap fic ini discontinue. Selain Fujo uda kehilangan mood, Fujo juga sekarang kurang suka sama Over Girly Naruto (karena awalnya ini fic ingin dibuat FemNaru) dan Fujo lagi tergila-gila sama Itakyuu jadi draftnya ada yang dirubah ..

Fujo ucapin makasih banyak buat uda nunggu fic ini apdet juga mohon maaf karena baru diapdet setelah 2 setengah tahun lamanya .

Untuk semua reader Fate..

Enjoy!

**WARNING: Lime, Alur kecepetan, Apdet kelamaan, Typo banyak dan kawan-kawan**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Selamanya punya Masashi Khisimoto!**

**Fic ini Terinspirasi dari fic Ecstasy punya Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**

**Pair untuk saat ini: ItaNaru, SasuNaru, SasuSaku**

**XXX**

**-Fate-**

**Cerita sebelumnya:** Sasuke dan Naruto telah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun, namun di saat kelulusan SMA Naruto mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena dia telah di jodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui tenyata yang di jodohkan dengan Naruto adalah Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Sasuke yang megetahui jika kakaknya begitu mencintai Naruto jadi tidak tega untuk merebut Naruto kembali. Itachi pun akhirnya menikahi Naruto tanpa mengetahui dia telah menghancurkan hati adiknya lalu pergi ke london bersama Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke yang harus merajut kembali kehidupannya tanpa orang yang di cintainya.

**Chapter 3**

**Setahun kemudian..**

**Universitas Tokyo**

"Sasuke-kun," panggil seorang gadis cantik dengan gaya anak harajuku karena rambutnya di cat merah merah terang.

Pemuda tampan yang merasa namanya disebut menolehkan wajahnya, dengan wajah datar dia memperhatikan langkah-langkah wanita berambut merah itu.

Setelah sang wanita berdiri di sebelah pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu, ia segera mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke dan kemudian bergelayut manja.

"Sasuke nanti kita jadi kencan kan?" wanita itu tersenyum manis untuk mencari perhatian kekasihnya.

"Tidak, aku ada janji dengan orang lain," Sasuke berujar dingin lalu dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan manja wanita itu.

"Janji? Sama siapa? Bukan pacar barumu kan?" wanita itu kembali mencengkram lengan Sasuke agar tidak meninggalkannya.

"Itu bukan urasanmu, Sara. Dan cepat lepaskan tangan ku sebelum kau ku hajar," Sasuke memang terkenal sebagai mahasiswa jenius yang playboy. Terlebih lagi tidak akan segan-segan berlaku kasar pada wanita yang masih saja ingin bersamanya padahal sudah ia buang.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar serius, Sara segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Kau pacarku, Sasuke, wajarkan kalu aku ingin tau apa yang ingin kau lakukan," Sara berujar lirih sambil menunduk.

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah bosan denganmu dan punya pengganti baru," kata Sasuke dingin lalu dengan cuek Sasuke pergi meninggalkan gadis malang itu sendirian.

Xxx

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kearah perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang telah selesai ia baca.

"Hoi," tiba –tiba seseorang merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan akrab. "Aku pinjam makalahmu dong," seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang kemerahan nadahkan tangannya ingin meminjam tugas Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sinis, "Tidak bisakah kau kerjakaan tugasmu sendiri, Kyuubi?" Sasuke kembali berjalan tanpa melepaskan rangkulan sahabat akrabnya sejak SMA itu.

"Hei, aku sudah kerjakan setengahnya, aku hanya ingin membandingkan hasilnya denganmu! Jangan melihatku seakan-akan aku ini benar-benar bodoh!" protes Kyuubi.

Sasuke mendecih lalu membuka tasnya dan memberikan_ Flashdisk_ yang berisi data tugasnya pada Kyuubi.

"Pakai ini saja, kalau hasil _print out_nya yang ku berikan pasti jadi kusut," Sasuke kembali menutup tas ranselnya.

"Oke, _Bro_! Kau teman ku yang paling baik!" Kyuubi pun nyengir gembira karena berhasil mendapat contekan tugas.

"Oiya, tadi aku lihat si Sara, yang jadi senior itu menangis tak jauh dari sini. Apa kau baru memutuskannya?" kyuubi tetap berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke arah perpustakaan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Aaaah kalau begitu boleh ku dekati ya? Dia lumayan cantik sih," Kyuubi si cowok tampan tapi jomblo ini berseru senang karena dapat incaran cantik.

"Terserah kau saja,"

"Hei, dia hebat tidak diranjang?" otak mesum Kyuubi mulai _loading_ saat sudah di beri lampu hijau.

"Cek saja sendiri kalau berhasil mendapatka-," Sasuke tidak melajutkan kata-katanya saat mata kelamnya menagkap sosok wanita berambut merah jambu melangkah kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun," sapa wanita itu.

"Siapa dia?" Kyuubi memperhatikan sosok asing yang tiba-tiba mengaggu pembicaraan pentingnya dengan Sasuke dalam mengorek informasi tentang incaran barunya.

"Dia Sakura Haruno, anak fakultas kedokteran, pacarku. Dan dia Kyuubi bijuu, sahabatku," Sasuke memperkenalkan dua orang yang tadinya tak saling mengenal itu. Kyuubi sempat melongo kaget saat Sasuke menyebut Sakura pacarnya. Bukannya Sasuke baru saja putus dari Sara beberapa menit yang lalu? Apa Sasuke selingkuh? Kyuubi tertawa miris dalam hatinya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Kyuubi. Ingin terlihat manis di depan sahabat kekasihnya. Kyuubi hanya balas mengangguk sopan.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu," Kyuubi melepaskan rangkulannya lalu berjalan mundur wajahnya masih menatap Sasuke sambil melambai, "terimakasih _flashdish_nya dan sampai jumpa, Sasuke," setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuubi segera membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari pasangan itu.

Xxx

"Kali ini siapa korban Sasuke?"

"Sara, senior tingkat 5 yang berdada besar itu,"

"Tadi kulihat Sasuke sedang ditaman belakang bersama cewek yang manis,"

"Mungkin pacar barunya, seperti apa wajahnya..,"

Gosip kalau Sasuke lagi-lagi mematahkan hati seorang primadona kampus terdengar jelas meski mereka bicara sambil bisik-bisik di kantin yang ramai ini.

Kyuubi yang duduk tak jauh dari para penggosip itu tampak cuek dan tak peduli. Dia melahap roti karenya dengan santai.

"Lagi-lagi si Uchiha bikin ulah ya?" Neji yang kebetulan satu meja dengan Kyuubi ikut membahas gosip yang sedang hangat ini.

"Hei Kyuu, sebaiknya kau nasehati sahabatmu. Nanti dia bisa kena sial karena membuat seorang wanita patah hati," Lee yang baru saja kembali dari toilet ambil suara.

"Memang aku ini ibunya? Ibunya saja tidak peduli anaknya jadi bajingan," Kyuubi meraih air mineral miliknya kemudian meneguknya perlahan.

"Apa sejak dulu dia begitu? Kau temannya sejak SMA kan?" Neji mencomot keripik milik Lee yang sisa setengah.

Kyuubi mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, "yang ku tau dulu Sasuke orang yang setia, buktinya bisa bertahan selama tiga tahun dalam menjalin hubungan satu orang saja,"

"He? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka ? jangan-jangan Sasuke jadi _playboy_ itu karena trauma dari mantannya?" Neji mendengus menahan tawa saat mendengar argumen Lee barusan. Sangat lucu saat membayangkan seorang Uchha yang biasanya membuat wanita menangis kini menangis karena wanita.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau, itu bukan urusanku," Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih ransel merah miliknya, "aku pulang duluan, tugas si tua bangka Danzo belum selesai ku kerjakan," Neji dan Lee mengangguk paham dan melambai pada Kyuubi, dapat kyuubi dengar suara Lee yang mengucapkan hati-hati dijalan dari belakang punggungnya.

Kyuubi keluar dari kantin menuju parkiran motor di daerah belakang kampus, saat melewati sebuah mobil kijang Kyuubi melihat sosok yang ia temui tadi siang. Sakura Haruno, kekasih baru Sasuke. Dia sedang mengabrol dengan seorang wanita pirang yang rambutnya di ikat buntut kuda.

Tadinya Kyuubi ingin menyapa Sakura, tapi saat melewati mereka Kyuubi sadar dua orang wanta itu sedang bicara serius. Jadi Kyuubi urungkan niatnya. Samar- samar dapat ia dengan obrolan dua wanita cantik itu.

"Ayolah Sakura, jangan pergi ke tempat Sasuke! Bukankah kau tau dia itu playboy? Dia hanya mempermainkanmu! Masa kau tak ingat dengan Temari yang Sasuke campakan begitu saja saat dia hamil? Kau mau seperti itu?" sahabat Sakura mencengram bahu Sakura gemas karena otak Sakura yang sudah dibutakan cinta.

"Aku tidak peduli meski ia cuma main-main, Ino! Sekarang cepat menyingkir dari situ! Sasuke sudah menungguku dari tadi!"wajah Sakura tampak kesal dia nyingkirkan tangan Ino yang ada di bahunya.

Ino masih berusaha meyakinkan Sakura agar tidak pergi, tapi kata-katanya sudah tidak dapat Kyuubi dengar lagi.

"Haah.. cewek bodoh. Harusnya kau ikuti kata-kata sahabatmu itu, jelas-jelas kau cuma dipermainkan oleh si kelamin berjalan," ujar Kyuubi pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Xxx

"Huuh, dasar Ino! Dia Cuma iri karena Sasuke-kun lebih memilihku," Sakura sedang memoleskan lipstik rasa cherry kesukaannya pada bibir tipisnya di dalam mobil saat dia baru saja sampai di depan rumah Sasuke yang minimalis. Setelah merasa wajahnya sudah terpoles sempurna Sakura segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia pun melankah perlahan kearah pintu rumah Sasuke dan menekan belnya.

TING.. TONG..

Sambil menuggu Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya Sakura kembali merapikan bajunya agar tak terlihat berantakan.

Ceklek..

Pintunya terbuka. Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu hanya dengan _t-shirt_ berwarna biru muda dan celana pendek. Wajah tampannya tak memudar meski dia hanya dengan pakaian santai. Sakura yang baru pertama kali melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tampak lain dari biasanya jadi memerah. Dia senang bisa melihat sisi lain Sasuke.

"Masuklah," Sasuke menyingkir dari depan pintu agar Sakura bila lewat. Dengan malu-malu Sakura masuk dalam rumah Sasuke.

"Permisi," Ujar Sakura sopan lalu melepas sepatunya. Dia berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah Sasuke diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya. Mata emerald Sakura melihat beberapa foto Sasuke dan keluarganya yang dipajang oleh ibu Sasuke di sepanjang lorong.

"Sasuke-kun, ini kau dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke kecil tengah digendong oleh Itachi di salah satu foto.

"Kakakku," ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura terkikik pelan,"Kau dulu manis sekali,"

Sasuke tampak tak memperdulikan Sakura. Dia berjalan melewati Sakura dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga. Diruangan itu ada sofa panjang dan televisi layar datar yang besar. Lalu ada tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

"Duduklah," Sasuke yang sudah duduk lebih dulu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan malu-malu Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Seakan seudah tak sanggup mehan hasratnya lagi Sasuke segera menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Xxx

Derit sofa terdengar berirama dengan tiap hentakan yang dilakukan Sasuke dalam menjamah tubuh yang ada di bawahnya. Deru nafas yang memburu dan suara desahan menggema dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang berAC tak sanggup mendinginkan suasana panas dan penuh gairah sepasang anak manusia yang penuh peluh dan sedang saling memanja itu. Kecupan demi kecupan serta gigitan Sasuke torehkan pada sosok wanita yang sedang mengelinjang nikmat dibawahnya itu. Mereka terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan duniawi yang sebentar lagi akan mereka gapai.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian lakukan hal ini ditempat yang lebih privasi?" suara briton yang khas menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan orang lain di rumah yang di tempati sendiri, dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang kurang ajar yang mengganggunya.

Matanya kelam Sasuke melebar sempurna saat melihat orang yang seharusnya tak berada dirumah itu.

"Itachi..," bola mata onyx Sasuke bergulir ke sosok lain yang ada di sebelah kakaknya itu, "Naruto..," lirih Sasuke pelan.

Itachi tersenyum mengejek kearah Sasuke, tangan kekarnya dia selampirkan ke pundak Naruto. Dia kecup pipi Naruto mesra.

"Sepertinya tak lama lagi kita akan dapat keponakan, Sayang," Itachi berujar senang saat ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih membantu di tempatnya. Itachi tidak menyadari kalau sosok yang ada dalam rangkulannya sedang mengigit bibirnya kuat-kual dan mengepalkan jari-jarinya agar tidak menerjang sang adik ipar yang sedang bergumul didepannya.

**TBC**

Author Note lagi~

Buat Devilojoshi No Hikari dan Diah Santika.. ini pesenannya uda bikinin kilat.

Untung otak fujo lagi bener jadi idenya cepet ngalir dan lagi mood ngetik berkat ancaman secara ga langsung seseorang -,-

Noh! Noh! Si Kyuubi uda muncul tuh! Siap menjadi badai buat penikahan Itanaru! Awas ya kalo bikin itakyuu menderita di fic itu!#ngomong ke someone

Itachi harus sama Kyuu pokoknya! Harus!#demo

Terus Fujo mohon maaf kalo chap ini banyak adegan sasusakunya soalnya memang alurnya begitu. Terus apdetnya Cuma dikit T.T maaaaff!

Terima kasih buat yang uda rnr di chap sebelumya!

Semoga chap depan ga perlu nunggu dua setengah tahun#nyengir

RnR?


End file.
